When I look at you
thumb|364px|right Hallo Leute ! Hier ist eure all Zeit geliebte und bestimmt auch gehasste Schreiberin,Honey 15^^ Und diesmal gibt es neuen Stoff zum lesen für euch. Aber diesmal ist eines ganz anders. Ich Leute in dieser Geschichte gehören MIR . Es geht hier also nicht um Glee. Es ist eine Kurzgeschichte und sie ist so was von mir ^^ Handlung: Lasst euch überraschen, aber aufjedenfall ist eine Romanze dabei. :-) So genug gelabbert lest lieber! eure Honey15 1. Kapitel : "So, liebe Klasse nur noch 5 Minuten bis ihr es Offizell hinter euch habt und in eure Ferien starten könnt." sagte Frau Grün zu uns. Sie sprach noch weiter, aber ich hörte ihr nicht mehr zu ich wollte nur hier raus und nie wieder zurück kommen. Hier war zu viel passiert und ich musste hier Weg. Meine ganz eigene Geschichte beginnen und endlich richtig selbstständig werden. Es wurde Zeit ganz einfach. Es klingelte wie auf ein unsichbares Zeichen hin und ich packte alles ein und ging mit den anderen aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ich wollte gerade die Treppe runter gehen als mich jemand am Arm fest hielt. " Halt warte Jonas." sagte ausgerechnet Tim. In seiner Nähe zu sein oder ihn in der Nähe zu haben war für meine Gefühle die reinste Qual. Er war mal mein bester Freund gewesen wir waren unzertrennlich bis meine Gefühle für ihn über das Freundschaftliche hinaus gingen. ich beschloss Abstand von ihm zunehmen bevor er mich vielleicht anfangen könnte zu hassen. Ich drehte mich zum ihm um und blickte in ein trauriges Geschicht. Seine Augen waren rot unterlaufen und er hatte dicke Augenringe von zu wenig schlaf. Ich sah wieder Weg zu schmerzlich war dieser an blick. " Ich muss dringed mit dir Reden es ist wichtig. Hast du jetzt Zeit?" fragte er mit zeimlich niedergeschlagner Stimme. Ich sah ihn jetzt wieder an und nickte nur diesen letzten Wunsch sollte ihm erfüllen bevor ich gehe für immer. Er ging an mir vorbei und lies meinen Arm los um dafür meine Hand zu nehmen und mich mit sich zu ziehen. Mir stockte kurz der Atem als seine Hand meine berührte es war wie ein Elektonischerschlag der sich über meine Hand bis in meinen restlichen Körper ausbreitete. Mein Herz schlug schneller und heftiger und meine andere Hand wurde leicht feucht und mein Mund trocken. Alles anzeichen für etwas was ich bei ihm einem Jungen nicht haben sollte, aber ich hatte, ich hatte mich ihn in verliebt Hals über Kopf und ohne vorwanung es ist einfach passiert ich merkte schnell inhnerhalb diesen Jahres das ich mich Mädchen null bis sehr wenig interessierten. Ich kam schnell zum Schluss das ich schwul war. Er zog mich durch halbe Schulgebäude und blieb vor der Aula stehen und fummelte am Schloss rum. Gerade als ich Fragen wollte was dass soll ging die Tür auf und er gab mit durch eine Gesetzte zu verstehen das ich rein gehen sollte. Ich gehorchte und fing an zu staunen. Ich war schon viele male in der Aula wenn irgendwleche Schulveranstaltungen waren wo man gezungen wurde dahin zu gehen. Aber jetzt sah die Aula ganz anders aus. Sie war mit Deko und anderen Untensillien voll gestellt es sah aus wie einen Inder -Film wor Sharu Kahn mit spielt wie der heißt. Meine Schwester stand mal eine Zeit lang auf diese Filme und der rest der Familie musste natürlich mit gucken. Wie ich es gehasst hatte, aber das hier gefiel mir es war grad noch erträglich. In der Mitte der Aula wo eigentlich immer die Stühle standen war jetzt eine große Decke ausbereitet mit allem möglichen darauf essen, Trinken und Teller wie Besteck. Ich sah fragend zu Tim und bemerkte erst jetzt das er meine Reaktion auf das ganze hier genau beobachtet hatte. " Das hier wollte ich dir zeigen also das in der Mitte es ist für dich. Setz dich doch " Ich gehorchte ihm wieder und setzte mich ohne ein Wort hin. Er blieb stehen und setzte ein trauriges und sehr einsames lächeln auf. " Was ist los? Setzt dich doch, ich dachte... " ich könnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen. Also ließ ich ihn in der Luft hängen und schaute Tim weiter an. Sein lächeln verblasste und er sprach endlich weiter. " Nichts, ich gebe nur den Weg frei und sage nichts du wirst schon sehen das ist mein Abschiedsgeschenk an dich. Ich werde dich vermissen. Te quiero, cariño. ( übersetzt heißt das Ich liebe dich, mein schatz). ''" Die letzten Worte sprach er auf Spanisch mir stiegen Tränen auf. Ich wollte schon nickte und zu ihm reden ihn in dem Arm nehmen und ich liebe dich überalles in den verschiedesten Sprachen hinaus schreien nur für ihn. Aber ich rührte mich nicht ich blieb stumm da sitzen. Ich schaute einfach nur weiter an wie er ein gequältes Lächeln auf setzte und sich um drehte und aus der Tür hinaus ging und mich allein ließ. Ich schaute ihm noch eine kleine Ewigkeit nach bis mir jemand auf die Schulter klopfte. Ich drehte mich Ruckartig um und sah Greta hinter mir stehen. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und mir tat es in der Seele weh. Sie war groß und Hübsch, aber eben ein Mädchen." Hi, schön das es geklappt hat. Ich wollte dir schon lange etwas sagen" sagte Greta und wurde leicht rot um die Nase. Wäre sie ein er dann hatte ich das wahrscheinlich sogar zu gefunden.Aber das war sie nicht und sie ausnutzen bringe nicht über mein Herz. Und ich hatte zu viel respekt vor ihren Gefühlen ich könnte und wollte sie nicht belügen. " Bitte sage es nicht. Ich muss es dir etwas sagen. Du bist ein wunderschönes Mädchen ehrlich, aber ich denke du wirst einen anderen süßen und sehr netten Jungen treffen der dich viel glücklicher machen wird, aber ich bin es nicht. Den ich bin... " fing ich an und ich sah sie an um nochmal tief Luft zu holen sprach ich weiter. " Ich bin schwul." Jetzt war es ausgesprochen und nicht zurückbar es war wie in Stein gemeiselt. " Das kann nicht war sein! Das kann es einfach nicht." sagte Greta nach einem langenm Schweigen. " Wieso?! Sag mir das? Bitte! Ich würde gern verstehen warum. Es mich treffen musste? " sagte sie weiter und langsam stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen auf. " Wieso? Ich kann dir nur sagen das es so ist. Und das es mir sehr leid. Du wirst ihn irgendwann treffen den Jungen der dich liebt und dich so nihmmt wie du bist. Und du wirst glücklich sein." sagte ich ganz ruhig obwohl ich mich überhaupt nicht so fühlte. Ich fühlte mich als würde eine riesige lastvon mir fallen und eine große Narbe zum Vorschein kommen. "Lass mich bitte allein. Geh Jetzt!!" schrie sie und sank in sich zusammen. Ich nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen Taschentuch und warte bis sie sich wieder einiger maßen beruhigt hatte. " Ich habe doch noch eine Frage, Austin. Wer ist der glückliche?" Ich lächelte sie an ich fühlte mich auf einmal sehr einsam und leer. " Der mir dieses Geschenk gemacht hat und das ich leider ablehnen muss, weil er mein Gerschenk sein sollte." sprach ich leise zu ihr und stand auf. " Dann wunsche ich euch viel Glück und hoffe das Tim und du glücklich werdet." sagte sie und lächelte tapfer zu mir auf. Und sah sie erstaund an woher wusste sie das? " Er hatte es mir gesagt. Und jetzt geh endlich und nihm ihn dir." sagte sie und ich lächeln wurde stärker. Und da wusste ich das sie es schaffen würde damit um zu gehen. Ich veraschiedene mich und rannte los. Ich lief durchs ganze Gebäude fand ihn, aber nicht. Und so rief ich notgedrungen bei ihm Zuhause an um zu fragen wo er war. ''Mutter von Tim : Hallo, Frau Mahn am Telefon. Ich: Hallo Frau Mahn hier ist Austin. Mutter: Austin du hast ja lange nicht mehr angerufen, schätzchen. Was möchtest du den Wissen? Ich: Ja, es ist schon lange her. Ich möchte Wissen ob Tim schon Zuhause? Mutter: Oh, der ist nicht mehr Zuhause. Er fährt mit dem Zug zu seinem Onkel nach Hamburg Ferien dort machen. Ich: Danke, Frau Mahn. '' ''Mutter: Er musste schon am Bahnhof sein.Kannst ihm ja Tschüss sagen-'' ''Ich: Danke nochmal Frau Mahn und Aufwiedersehen! Ich legte auf und rannte in Richtung Bus Haltestelle. Ich erwischte den Bus noch rechzeitig der in Richutng den des Bahnhofes fährt. Die Bus fährt über wurde ich immer nervöser und malte mir schreckliche Dinge aus bis hin zu dem Besten was passieren könnte. Ich stieg aus und rannte urplötzlich los. Ich rannte so schnell ich könnte und kam Schluss endlich am Bahngleis an. Ich fand das Bahngleis mit dem Zielort Hamburger Hauptbahnhof. Dort angekommen suchte ich verzweifelt mit den nach der Person die ich liebte, aber ich fand ihn nicht. " Junger Mann suchen sie jemanden?" fragte mich jemand ich drehte mich um zu erfahren wer es war. Mich sah eine etwas ältere Dame freundlich an. " Ja, einen guten Freund ich muss ihm noch etwas sehr wichtiges sagen. Haben sie ihn etwas gesehen ein Junge so 1, 80 m groß , kurze braune Haare , graublaue Augen." sagte und hoffte sie hatte ihn gesehen. " Ja, habe ich er sitz steht da am gegenüber liegen Gleis und warten das er zug endlich hält. " sagte die alte Frau. Ich rief ihr noch ein Danke nach und rannte auf die gegenüber liegende Gleis zu. Ich sah ihn sofort er stieg gerade ein. Und ich beschleungite nochmal mein Tempo und raste quasie ihn den Zug hinein. Er stand wie verdutzt vor mir während ich mich von diesem Sprint erstmal zu Erhorlen versuchte. " Ich .... Oh man bin ich fertig.... Ich wollte dir was wichitges sagen." hachelte ich vor mich hin. " Du setzt dich erst hin dann kannst du mir sagen was du sagen willst." Ich nickte nur und wir setzten uns in ein etwas leeres Abteil im Zug. Tim gab mir eine Flasche Wasser und wartete Geduldig. Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte sah ich Tim direkt in die Augen und fing nachmal an zu reden. " ich muss dir diregend etwas sagen. Ich wollte mich nie von dir Fernhalten wollte eigentlich in den letzten Monaten immer bei dir sein. Ich konnte, aber nicht ich wollte nicht das du mich hast für das was ich bin. Ja, ich weiß das ist feige und Kindisch. Aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher ich liebe dich nur dich und das mit meiner Seele , meinem Körper und allem anderen. Das wollte ich dir schon so lange sagen, aber ich wusste nicht wie du darüber denkst bis heute." Ich verstummte und sah ihn an. Er guckte starr zum Fenster und sagte lange nichts. " Danke! " Schrie er und Umarmte mich fest. ENDE / BUNOSSTORY 15 Jahre später.... " Ja, Ich will " sagte ich und sah Tim an. " Wollen sie Tim Chris Mahn zu ihrem angetrauten Eheman machen und ihn Erhren in gute wie in Sclechten Zeiten , in Armt und Krankheit bis der Tod euch scheidet?" fragte der Pfarrer. " Ja, ich will." sagte er und lächelte mich noch breiter an. Greta und Manuel unsere Trauzeugen gaben uns die Ringen wir steckten uns sie an. Und der Pfarrer sprach weiter"So , sie konnen den Bräugtigam jetzt küssen. Wir küssten und hinter uns klaschten unsere Eltern, unsere Freunde und unsere Verwanten. Ich war und bin glücklich. Und Greta wurde zu meiner besten Freund sie hatte alle Krisen und alle Glücks Momente mit erlebt.Ich liebte sie. Und Manu den hatte sie genau vor 5 Jahren kennengelernt es war bei ihr die Liebe auf den ersten Blick sie sind schon seit 3 Jahren Verheiratet und das glücklich was Manuel noch nciht weiß, aber ich als ihr bester Freund schon weiß sie ist Schwanger ich habe ihr ja gesagt sie findet ihren schon noch. "Schatz? Worüber denkst du nach? " fragte Tim er sah etwas besorgt aus. " Über Greta und mich und das sie es ist." sagte ich mit einem unaufalligen Blick auf ihren Brauch. Tim lächelte nur. Wir gingen raus aus der Kriche und Beganngen Frisch Verheiratet unser neues Leben in Hamburg. ENDE / SCHLUSS / AUS UND BIS ZUM NÄCHSTEN MAL ! Ich hoffe euch hat der Os gefallen auch wenn er nicht von Glee Handelt oder von einer anderen Serie oder so. Und ich danke den jenigen die bis zum Schluss mit gefibert haben und danke denen die soo süße Komies hinter lassen haben. wir sehen uns wieder eure Honey15 Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Drama